lividgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Livid Games Wiki
Livid Games Livid Games is a youtube channel founded on the 25th July 2011 . Specialising in gaming videos and commentaries, as well as real life videos on their second channel lividest games. Also known for their Livid Games Podcast on iTunes. 'Members' Luisimo Rocks MooseMuncha TallTom92 SafeOrange Batterysolo L O V 3 L L x The Merce FFC 'Special Guests' LPTommy250 (Straggler) Bswiki (Tom from Lego Indiana Jones Series) Tweepo (Jack from the Lego Indiana Jones Series) 'Channels' Livid Games Main Channel: www.youtube.com/lividgames Livid Games Second Channel: www.youtube.com/lividestgames The Founding of Livid Games Livid Games was initially founded by Luisimo Rocks, MooseMuncha & TallTom at the Hatters Inn. They were enjoying their Kopparberg when they decided it was time to create the greatest gaming channel of all time. The following day being 25th July 2011 is the day the channel first graced the world. But before the channel was created they had to think of a name that they would be known as. Many names were thrown around until Luisimo thought of typing the word "games" into a website that gives you a selection of random names for bands. One of the first generated names from this was "LividGames" which the lads then chose due to their over usage of that word. Once the channel was all ready to use they needed to make an introduction to have at the beginning of each video before they could even think about recording content to upload. They made the intro by jotting down a few ideas of what they could do. The 3 lads then started to create the intro on Luisimo's Mac using iMovie. They then had the animation completed but needed some audio to give it a bit of flavour. A few weeks prior to this meeting, they had discovered the website of gobarbara.com. The basic idea of this website is that you can add in your own personal phrase into the duck sauce song "Barbara Streisand". The website then generates your own version of the song with your added phrase in a pre-chosen voice, this was then adapted to fit in with video. Early Life on YouTube The first video created by the lads was a video starring Luisimo, Moose and TallTom. This was a live video recorded to introduce Livid Games and what the members planned to do within the channel, it also featured some live gameplay from Moose on the PC version of Call of Duty 2. As this was in the early stages of the channel, only PC games were available for the lads to record using Fraps. The first series that came out in Livid Games was Luisimo's "Conker's Bad Fur Day" the first two episodes also feature Moose and TallTom in a Skype call. TallTom's first video for the channel was of the NES classic Ninja Gaiden. Moose's first video came out shortly after Luisimo's & TallTom's series had begun. His first solo video was a random Minecraft video, where he straggles a treat. The Joining Of New Members After about 2 months since forming, Livid Games decided to recruit new members to assist them in becoming the greatest gaming channel ever made. The first signing was SafeOrange who joined up with Luisimo , Moose & TallTom to commentate on a Call of Duty 2 campaign race. The play through is brought to you by Luisimo & Moose however they decided to only use Moose's content to commentate over. It took SafeOrange a while to bring out his own video to the dissapiontment of the LividGames crew, however he did decide to bring out 2 Pokemon videos eventually. The next member to hook up with Livid Games was batterysolo . He joined shortly after Safe did and jumped at the chance to put out some content straight away. He went about this by uploading a one off retro NES play through of Spiderman. The groundbreaking video which defined battery's status as a brilliant gamer was the release of the video Peggle. This video contained one of the best moments in the history of Livid Games. Following on from the success of battery's involvement with them, Livid Games approached L O V 3 L L x (Lovell) in their quest to expand their channel. Lovell had already had recent success on his own channel with some video's of his gaming which attracted the interest of Livid Games. His first 2 video's actually came out on the same day, one being a Frogger play through and the other being a Lucky Luke Mini-game. He has since invested in an HD PVR like the majority Of the Livid Games crew have to enhance and expand the content to upload. Even before joining Livid Games, Moose & Lovell had agreed to bring out a Call of Duty Quickscoping Montage which is due to be released in the summer of 2012. The final member to join Livid Games was The Merce . He joined on the date of the filming of their Athens 2004 series which involved every Livid Games member. His signing was welcomed by them all as he has always been a great admirer of Livid Games and has appeared in the occasional video in the past. However The Merce turned out to be a bit of a Safe and didn't upload a video until 2 months after joining. In the 7 months of being a member he still only has that one single video to his name but hopefully there will be a lot more content coming from him in the near future. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Browse